


Classmate

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: ClassmateRelationships in the spotlights struggle. The pressure makes them crumble. Balancing daily life and a standard relationship is hard. What happens if their heart wasn't in the relationship anymore? Rather his heart was leaning towards an annoying blonde?This is a collab with @kisvids.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vughead is only at the beginning of this fic. This is a slow burn type of fic. This is a bughead fic though.
> 
> This is a collab with @kisvids

Jughead Jones is a simple man biting too much than he can chew. A relationship in the spotlight is something he never wanted. Yet now he has. His girlfriend was famous actor and model Veronica Lodge. 

Trying to have a balanced life was hard. Jughead wasn't one of those people that loved attention.

Whenever he was out with her his main concern was hiding from paparazzi. He hated that. He wanted to focus on them but he couldn't. He was starting to feel really unhappy with her. They used to be so happy before she got famous. He had sacrificed so much for her. He wanted to go to college and become an author. He never had the chance to. He was now 25 with no job and only a high school diploma. He didn’t feel proud of himself.

He had been secretly taking night classes. But he wasn't happy. He just wished he had made his own future for himself. By going to this night class it made him start to feel better. He was trying to get a college degree. That was a step towards his future.

Jughead was currently at his night class. This was his second time going. He decided to sit in the back. His professor scared him.

He just sat alone in the corner. He didn't know where his classmate sat. A woman came in and sat next to him. She pulled out all her equipment. Jughead just kept to himself, keeping his eyes on his laptop.

"Hi "

“Hi...”

"I'm Elizabeth." She told him.

“Jughead.”

"You're new." He nodded. "You're Lodges boyfriend." She pointed out.

“Yep.”

"Poor sucker." The woman uttered. Jughead just gave her a confused look. "She's a handful."

“You know her?”

"I used too. We went to high school together. I grew up and raised my sister's kids. She didn't agree with that." The woman shrugged.

“I went to the same high school as Veronica. I was a few years older though. We didn’t get together until after high school. I had to stay and take care of my sister so I didn’t get a chance to start classes until now.”

"I was the same. Now Polly has the twins. She's finally came back from gallivanting with her sugar daddy and can take care of the kids now that they are 5." She gritted through her teeth. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Anyway, let's ignore her. We're here to study."

Jughead nodded.

The teacher came in. "We'll be working together to write a story this semester." Jughead sighed when Veronica kept calling him. He stepped outside to take it."Hey baby."

“Hey. I have off tonight... maybe you’d want to go out to dinner?” 

“Oh... yeah sure. I’d love to. I’ll be home in a little bit.”

"I was thinking like now." Veronica said.

“I’ll be right there.”

"Okay. See you in an hour." She smiled.

Jughead sighed to himself. He headed back in to gather his things. "Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked him.

“Veronica wants me home.”

"You have to stay. Unless you want me to bring you the work? We're obviously partners. But the fact you're leaving right now means you're not serious about this." She told him.

“I am serious about this. I’m just trying to fix my relationship, okay?”

"I'll bring the assignment to you tomorrow." She leant over to write her number on his arm. "Message me about your address."

“Thank you.”

"No problem. Tell her Betty says hi." She turned back to focus on the teacher.

Jughead headed out. He sighed driving home. He just got ready to go out with Veronica. He messaged Betty whilst he did. He sent her his address.

B: this class is so interesting!

J: I’m going to the lesson tomorrow.

B: I'll see you then. When can I come round to tell you what you've missed?

J: tomorrow before class?

B: sure. I have work that day but could we meet there? It's just a coffee shop.

J: sure.

B: see you then 

"Baby hurry. I've called the paparazzi. They need to capture a picture in this dress."

“You called them? Why can’t we just go out normally?”

"Because I'm collaborating with thos designer." Veronica explained.

“Fine.”

They headed out. Jughead wasn't happy about it. He kept getting updates from Betty so he was happy about that.

"Baby focus on me."

“Sorry.” He put his phone away.

"I have this show next week in paris. You're coming." Veronica said.

“Okay.”

"Perfect." Veronica kissed him.

"Baby I'm going to college night classes twice a week." Jughead confessed.

“Really?”

"Yeah. I really want this." He uttered.

“Fine.”

Jughead smiled at her. He kissed her passionately. Veronica smiled at him. That night they enjoyed their night. A part of Jughead wished he was at class. He was just glad things were getting better with Veronica.

_____

The next day he met with Betty. She was rushed off her feet at work. Jughead sat at a table waiting for her. She came over when she finished her shift.

“Hey.” Jughead said.

"I took notes." Betty handed him them."We're doing a romance novel."

“Okay.”

Betty handed him a full recording of the lesson."I record all lessons because it's easier to listen to it back."

“Thanks.”

"No problem. What were you thinking for the story?" Betty asked.

“I’m not sure yet.” Betty nodded. "How was last night?" She wondered.

“Terrible.”

"Sounds like she's talked about herself." Betty rolled her eyes.

“She called the paparazzi on us so that they could get pictures of her dress.”

"What the fuck. That's fucked up." She passed him coffee.

"A date is meant to be intimate. It should lead to fun sex." Jughead shrugged. Betty shrugged too."Dating sucks anyway." She added. 

“I love my girlfriend.”

"I never said you didn't. I'm saying it sucks in general and we have to write about it." Betty rolled her eyes.

“I like romance.”

“Okay.”

"That's because your loved up. That's what we should write about." She smiled.

"Also miss any more classes I will be pissed. Prove to me you are serious about this." Betty stood up.

“Fine.”

"I mean it. I need to go now but see you tonight."

Jughead watched her leave. Betty really got on his nerves. Jughead just headed home. He needed to figure things out. This was the start of his future.

All he wanted was Veronica to be proud of him. That's all he's ever wanted. But would he ever get that. He just wanted to be supported by her like he supports her every day.

Was that too hard to ask?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A few weeks later Betty was getting frustrated. Jughead was always distracted. It showed in his work. The teacher kept pulling him aside. Betty wouldn't meet up to work together as it brought her down. Jughead explained to the professor his situation.

"You need to prioritise this. Your grades are down too."

“Is there anything I can do at home when I’m not in class to bring our grades up?”

“You can get extra credit for your grade if you turn in a short story by Friday. You’re failing this class. You haven’t done a single assignment yet so the extra credit can only bring up your grade to a thirty percent. At least it’s better than a zero. As for miss Cooper, she only got a couple points taken off. It wasn’t her fault that you don’t come to class. She did her half and her grade wasn’t affected. I suggest you do as many assignments as you can from now on or else you won’t be graduating.” The professor explained. 

“I promise I will. Thank you.” Jughead walked out. He headed home to start his assignment.

He thought he owed Betty an apology. He messaged her.

J: sorry for letting you down. If I need your help can I message you?

B: Jughead it’s fine, my grade wasn’t affected. But yes I can help.

J: I shouldn't let her control me like she does.

B: don't beat yourself up. Want me to come help you? I'm working on my assignment.

J: sure.

Betty headed to his place. It was Veronica's place but she was out. He let her in. He ordered food for them.

"How about we do a study session?"

“I thought that’s what we’re already doing?”

"I mean weekly."

“I don’t know if I have the time for it weekly.” Betty looked at him. "That's why your failing."

“I know. It’s just hard to make time for things I want to do and Veronica. I might as well just drop out.”

"No, you can do this. Every sunday." Betty reassured him.

"I'll speak to her. She deserves knocking down a few pegs." She smirked. Jughead just sighed. 

"Calm down." She winked at him. Veronica walked in. “Hey baby.” Jughead smiled.

"Elizabeth Cooper?"

“Hi.” 

“Why are you here?” 

“She’s in the college class I take. She’s helping me catch up.” Jughead said. “She goes to college there.”

"Wait you didn't go to college?" Veronica asked.

"Well I took a break to raise the twins. Polly is back and now I'm in college full time. I couldn't get my Yale scholarship back. Now I'm working to support myself at this college."

"Shit, perfect Cooper fell hard." She gasped.

Betty rolled her eyes. "Baby, we have an event. Get dressed." She ordered.

"Actually, we're working on an assignment." Betty told her. "So he can't. Take your dad, mum or sister?"

“Nope. Jug knows the drill. We have matching outfits.” 

Jughead got up to get ready. He didn’t want to argue.

"Veronica no! He is failing! Don't you want him to do well?" Betty snapped.

“He’s a grown man! He has responsibilities! He made a commitment to me!” 

“Please... just stop arguing. V, I’m getting ready, okay?”

"And he's made commitments to his work! So stop being a spoiled rich bitch!" Betty yelled.

“What the fuck did you just call me?!”

"A spoilt rich bitch! Who also has daddy issues. She utters the words please daddy and Hiram does it." She smirked.

Veronica slapped her. 

“Betty, leave.” Jughead said.

"You know what?! This proves you're not serious about getting a degree! And you Veronica, you're still that insecure little teenager that needs material things to feel better!" Betty stormed off.

She got outside calling her friend in tears. Jughead was furious with Betty. he blocked her number. He got changed and headed out with Veronica.

"Archie, kevin she slapped me!" Betty raged.

“What, why?” Kevin asked.

"I may have called her a spoilt rich bitch." Archie burst out laughing on the other line. "Arch it's not funny. I bruise easy."

“So you expected to insult her and not get slapped?”

"Arch that isn't the point. Lodge never gets her hands dirty." Betty told him.

“She was raised different. It’s not her fault.”

"Please Andrews, you're still in love with her." Kevin pointed out.

"Finally, someone said it."

“I’m not.”

"Bullshit." They both said.

"She left us without a bat of an eyelash." Kevin added.

“She’s in a happy relationship now.”

"Well that's what they want the paps to see." Betty muttered.

“What do you mean?”

"Jughead is miserable. Veronica doesn't support him like she did with you, Arch." Betty explained.

“Okay?”

"They always do what she wants. Jughead doesn't like the paps following them. He hates it. Veronica is so self centred."

“Maybe we can try to split them up.”

"He blocked me. He's a dickhead! I was trying to help him." Betty snapped.

“Well you did attack his girlfriend.”

"I didn't fucking slap her! You guys don't get it." She declined the phone. Betty just sighed. She knew that class would be awkward. 

____

A couple days later Betty was in class. Jughead came in. They sat separately ignoring one another. He avoided looking at her. He avoided looking at her. Veronica cried to him the whole night after everything. He had to reassure his girlfriend she wasn't any of those things.

Jughead was furious that Betty made her feel like that. However, Betty also fueled his fire to finish this course. He spoke to Veronica last night about it. They agreed that he could go and stop missing it. She finally understood how much it meant to him. That was progress.

However, as for Betty Cooper he hated her. He wants to know why she uttered all those horrible things. But at the same time he wanted to never speak to her again.

"Hey Jug can we talk?"

“Why?”

"I get your pissed and I'm sorry. I was trying to defend you. I might have overstepped but I never laid hands on her." Betty told him.

“So? It doesn’t matter that you didn’t hit her. You really hurt her feelings.”

"Yeah well I crossed a line. She shouldn't expect you to give up your dreams for hers." Betty shrugged.

“It’s none of your business what my relationship is like.”

"All I'm saying is you deserve better." She glared at him.

“Well I love Veronica.” He rolled his eyes at her. He turned around to leave.

"Until she fucks Andrews." Betty stormed off.

“What the fuck did you just say?”

"You heard me."

“Just stay away from me. You think you know me but you don’t.”

"She's only dating you to piss of her parents!" Betty stormed off.

Jughead stormed off to his car. He was furious. How could she say something like that? Maybe he was hurt because he knew it was true. He was going to have a talk with Veronica about it tonight.

______

Getting home he saw her running lines.  
“Hey baby.” Jughead sat with her.

"Hey Jug." Veronica smiled.

"We should talk." He told her.

"About?"

“Betty said something today... she mentioned Archie... I know she was just trying to bother me but... you don’t talk to him anymore right?”

"We still talk." She smiled. "I'm watching his gig this weekend."

“But you’re just friends? You don’t have feelings for him?”

"He's hot and I will always love him." She shrugged.

“Veronica this isn’t funny. We’re dating. You can’t say stuff like that. Do you know how that makes me feel?”

"I'm with you Jughead. Calm down." Veronica told him. Jughead got up. He was really mad at her. “I’m going for a walk.” He walked out of their house, slamming the door behind him.

Right in that moment he needed a break from Veronica. He was so hurt.

Why couldn't he get the girl fully? All his life he would be second not first? When does he become first choice?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

Jughead hated the paparazzi. He despised them but they became apart of his life. He never understood why they followed him of all people. 

That night with the argument with Veronica he decided to head to the closest bar. Just like normally paparazzi followed him. He sighed heading into the bar. 

As he sat down at the bar he saw Betty sitting at the opposite end. He just avoided looking over at her. He did see that she was dressed up to go on a date. He just ignored it and scrolled through his phone as he drank. He was looking at what his friends were posting. He missed them so much.

"Seriously? You stood me up! This was a prank! Fuck you!" Betty screamed down her phone.

Jughead didn’t care enough to look what was going on. Betty got up and stormed passed. As she was doing that she accidentally knocked the drink onto Jughead as he was drinking it. Her bag nudged him.

"Shit sorry." Betty uttered. She looked up to see Jughead. "Fuck, you already hate me." He glared at her angrily."I'm sorry." Betty started to dry his shirt. "Let me buy you a drink."

“No need. I’m leaving.” He got up.

"Please? I know I can be hard to handle. Can we have a fresh start?" She looked at him.

“Just leave me alone.”

Betty just looked at him. She moved her hands to his chest. "Drinking alone isn't fun. Join me?" She asked.

“I mean it, leave me alone.”

"Fine." Betty headed to the other end of the bar. She paid of one of his drinks.

They both drank until they were drunk. It didn't take long as they were on the hard stuff. Jughead was in such a bad mood. He decided to talk to Betty. He wanted to know why he wasn't first choice for Veronica. He stumbled over to her.

"Cooper?"

"Jones?" Betty slurred.

"Why can't Veronica just accept me?" He asked.

"Because she never got over Archie. Also you're not her type. She will always love Andrews but her manager told her she needed to be single to start her career. Also your way too hot for her."

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"Sorry to burst your bubble." Betty slurred. Jughead stayed silent. "But the bright side is you mister are hot. I would fuck you. The whole world would fuck you." She winked.

“I don’t fucking care. Why is everyone acting like it’s not a big deal that Veronica loves Archie?!”

"Oh baby cheeks, Veronica Lodge has been in love with Andrews since they laid eyes on one another in pops. I didn't stand a chance and you don't know." Betty slurred, patting his cheeks.

“Yeah well she’s MY girlfriend.”

"I know. Lodge has a weird mind. She has a perfectly hot and smart guy and she still wants Archie." She laughed.

“She’s still with me. I don’t know why you keep acting like me and Veronica don’t love each other. You don’t know shit.” Jughead said angrily.

"Let me ask you this, what was the first thing she said when you asked about Archie?"

“She said she still has contact with him.”

"That explains why he was defending her. Wait!" Betty gasped. She pulled her phone out and messaged Archie. She asked him if he was hooking up with Veronica. Jughead just gave Betty a confused look.

A: Seriously?

B: yeah why would you defend her.

A: maybe we are. We miss each other and she's coming to my gig so be nice.

B: Archie, she has a boyfriend.

A: don't judge me. She doesn't love him properly and they aren't in a good place.

B: this isn’t right Arch.

A: I know but it's the only way I can have her.

"What?" Jughead asked.

Betty didn't say anything when Jughead took her phone off of her. She quickly pulled it back. Jughead grabbed it and saw the messages.

"He's lying." He slurred. Betty shook her head no. "How could she?" She just looked at him in her drunken state. “I’m going to kill that bastard!” Jughead got up angrily.

Betty grabbed his hands. "Don't do anything stupid." He glared at her. Betty was so drunk she pulled him so close to her. Jughead pulled away. He stumbled outside. Betty ran after him. "Want to hurt her where it hurts most?" She slurred. 

He just looked at her. "Me. She hates me and we used to be so close." Betty walked up to him.

“Okay?”

"Kiss me."

“No.”

"Fine. Be hurt." Betty turned away.

“The paparazzi would see us. I would get trashed by all Veronica’s fans. They’d call me a cheater.”

"I never said out here. They can't come in my own flat." She smirked.

“How would Veronica know?”

"I tell Archie and Kevin. Archie will tell Veronica." Betty shivered.

“Fine.”

"Follow me moody." She giggled.

Jughead followed her. He had no idea where she lived. The flagged a taxi down. The taxi ride was awkward to say the least. They sat in silence. Betty looked at him. Jughead was looking out the window. She moved her hand to his lap as he turned to look at her.

"You hate me." She giggled."Admit it." She added.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"He doesn't speak."

“I’m just not in a good mood.”

"We can change that." She whispered in his ear.

“How?”

"If you want me too."

Jughead nodded.

Betty smiled at him, happily. They got out the taxi rushing to her apartment. Betty made Jughead comfortable as she sat down with him. She threw her heels off as he looked at her.

“So...”

"So? Do you want to do anything?" Betty slurred. She was sitting playing with the sleeves on her dress. "Want a drink?" She added.

“Sure.” Betty handed the gin over. She handed him a glass. "So?" She uttered.

“So, what?”

Betty didn't say anything but just glanced at his lips. She was drunk and leaned in to kiss him. Jughead kissed her back. He felt her deepen the kiss. Her tongue sliding in. Veronica never kissed him like that.

He pulled her closer. Betty cradled his lap. Her dress hitching her up her legs.He ran his hands up her thighs."Fuck, I haven't been touched like that in years." Betty moaned, a drunken slur. He kissed her neck. He sucked a hickey onto her skin. Veronica never let him do that.

Betty moaned softly. Jughead smirked. That just made him want to pleasure her. Her ran his hand further up her thigh. He toyed at the waistband of her underwear, under her skirt.

"Feel my panties." Betty whispered.

He looked at her as he felt them. They were warm with arousal for him. Jughead bit his lip. She was soaking through her panties.

"You might be annoying but you're so sexy." Betty moved on his lap.

“Yeah?”

"Definitely." She gently pushed him. Jughead was now laying on her sofa. Betty kissed him again.

This time Jughead held her ass to support her. They kissed each other heatedly. Jughead’s never kissed anyone like this before. He didn't know if this was built up tension between the two or they had a connection.

He was extremely aroused."Does this feel good?" Betty rubbed against his erection

“Yes.”

"Want more?" She asked.

“Yes.”

"Are you sure?" A drunk Betty checked.

He nodded.

Betty teasingly removed her clothes in front of him. He watched her. She removed each layer one by one. Once she was just in her painties she pulled his pants down. Betty slowly began rubbing his long length. It was unexpected but he liked it. Her hands were soft and slightly cold. Betty was teasing swapping between speeds. She kissed him throwing him off guard. He came in her hands embarrassingly fast.

Betty smirked at him. Jughead kissed her. Betty moaned when he ran his hands back up her thighs and tugged down her panties. She was now naked on top of him. “Hey.” Jughead bit his lip."Hi." She blushed at him. Jughead kissed her as Betty moved his hands to her breasts. He touched them as they kissed.

She had bigger breasts than Veronica. They fit perfectly into his hands. He softly rubbed over her nipples. Betty moans made Jughead smirk, they began to take his clothes off. Betty looked him up and down when he was completely undressed.

"You're so sexy. Look at you! My gosh, you're beautiful." She traced his moles, his tattoos and even scars. Jughead laughed softly. “I could say the same about you.”

Betty smiled at him. They were still drunk but they were finally being real with one another. Their walls down for one night. A drunk Betty shook her head no. They both knew they would regret this in the morning but for now they didn’t care.

Jughead kissed her in a kind, loving way. They slowly began inserting themselves. Once fully comfortable, small thrusts began with loud moans. Betty was on top of him as she bounced on him. Jughead held her waist to support her. He kept thrusting up into her.

He liked the way her boobs bounced. Glancing up to touch them teasingly. Driving her slowly mad but she loved it. Betty hadn't had sex in years. She was enjoying this unlike the other time. He made her feel comfortable even when drunk.

She’s never felt this good during sex before. It showed in her voice and way she moved back. Getting lost in each movement. Steadying herself as she hits her climax. They kept going, speeding up. Betty came to another release as Jughead touched her. Shortly after Jughead came to his own release.

"Fuck, you feel amazing." Betty kissed him. Jughead smirked at her. "So do you." He winked.

Betty blushed at him. Jughead laughed softly. 

“What?” She smiled. 

“You’re seriously going to blush after the shit we just did?” He teased.

"Yeah? Is that so bad?" Betty asked.

"Not bad. Endearing more so. You're an enigma Cooper." She smiled at him. He got up to pull on his underwear. Betty was exhausted after. All she did was pull the throw over on herself. Jughead just got dressed and sat next to her. “I should probably call a cab.”

"Or you could stay?" She leaned over to rest her head on his lap.

“If you want me to.” He shrugged.

"It's pretty late outside. It can be dangerous around here. Come to bed with me Jughead. Put your mouth to some good work." They were still very drunk but once they shut their eyes to sleep, they knew they would sober up.

“Okay, I’ll stay.”

Betty smirked at him. "We can put your mouth to use. I finally found one of its talents." She was pushing his buttons. Teasing him and it was working. Yet, Jughead liked it.

“Yeah?”

Betty moved to cradle his lap. "Definitely. You might suck at time management, and planning but we can change that. Maybe as an award for coming to class... well. I can do this." Betty grinded on him. She didn't kiss him this time but snogged him. She slowly snogged him using her tongue, biting his lip. Jughead held her close to him. He began to grow an erection again. Betty smirked against his lips.

"Do you want me again Juggie? Because I want you. I'm so horny for you." Betty cupped his growing erection.

“I want you.” He whispered.

"Where?" Betty began dry humping him.

“I want to touch you. Then I want you to touch me.”

"Oh yeah? Where in my home?" She slipped her hands in his pants.

“In your bed. Then in the shower.” He smirked.

"Come on."

Jughead kissed her. Betty showed him to her room. That night they did it everywhere in her apartment.

Betty woke up the next morning with Jughead by her side. He was still fast asleep. She decided to get up and shower. She knew he would probably want to leave once he was up. She didn't want to have that awkward conversation.

Betty came back out to see him still asleep. His phone was blowing up with calls and texts from Veronica. She was worried about him since he didn’t come home last night. 

Betty messaged her. She said he stayed at Pea's. Jughead started to wake up."Shit." He sighed. “Hey.” Betty said.

"I should go." Jughead said. He didn't even look at her. That hurt her. All Betty did was nod.

He quickly got dressed and grabbed his phone. “Fuck.” He sighed. “Why did you text her?”

"She was blowing your phone up." Betty shrugged. "You try to do a morning routine with the phone going off every two minutes."

Jughead rolled his eyes. He started calling Veronica."Baby you okay?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry V, I over reacted." He lied.

“You didn’t.” She said. 

“We should probably talk. I’ll be right home, okay?”

"Okay. I have waffles." Veronica smiled.

“Okay. See you in 10.” Veronica ended the call. Jughead couldn't look Betty in the eye. "You know where the door is." She whispered.

Jughead made sure he had all of his things before heading for the door. He couldn't believe last night. He remembers it all. Jughead turned to look at her. This time they made eye contact. “Last night was a mistake. We’re not friends. Stay out of my business. My relationship doesn’t concern you.”

"Got it. Saying it was a mistake hurts. It might have been a mistake but it happened. I'm always the mistake. Guys are pigs." Betty looked away.

“We were drunk. Don’t act like it would ever be something more.”

"And don't act like you didn't enjoy it!" She snapped.

“See this is exactly why it was a mistake!” He walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Because you enjoyed it!"

Jughead just called a cab home. He didn't want to go home but he knew he had to. This conversation would be a hard one. He was going to confront her.

"Baby, I'm in the bedroom!"

Jughead headed into the room. He sat down on the bed. She was getting ready to go out to see Archie and his band.

"We haven't been right in a long time. Now you say this about Archie." Jughead said.

"Well I love him Jug. I always will."

"Exactly." He said. “I need to know how you feel about me.” Jughead added.

"You're hot but I wouldn't marry you." Veronica confessed.

“So you’ve wasted years of my life and don’t even love me? That’s seriously all you say after I gave years of my life to you?!” He yelled.

"You're fun."

“That’s literally all you have to say? Fuck you! I’m leaving. Also, I fucked Betty last night! All fucking night!” He snapped.

"Yeah well she's uptight. She can't give a good fuck." Veronica shrugged.

“She’s better than you.” He said, knowing it would make her mad. He just wanted a reaction from her.

"Bullshit. She couldn't even get an erection out of a guy in highschool."

“Yeah? Well she’s fucking amazing in bed. I was satisfied and so was she.”

"Yeah well I've been fucking Archie for the past year." Veronica looked at him.

"Well at least I didn't have to fake with her!" That was Veronica's breaking point. “You’re fucking pathetic. You think you and Archie have some special romance but you obviously don’t. Good sex doesn’t mean love!” He added angrily.

"I loved him all my life! Get the fuck out!" Veronica snapped.

“Yeah? You love him just like you loved me? Like you loved Reggie? I can’t wait for Archie to wake up and realize you’re just going to leave him for the next best thing!”

"Yeah well we won't! We can finally get married!" Veronica yelled.

“You say that now, but don’t come crying to me when your daddy disapproves.” Jughead rolled his eyes.

"Luckily for me he likes Andrews."

“I highly doubt that.”

"Get out!" 

"Happily!"Jughead stormed out.

This was finally a new chapter for him. He could focus on college. He could find who he was without the paparazzi. He didn’t know where to go. He didn’t have a home now. Jughead had friends in New York. He would stay with Sweet Pea and Fangs. That meant he could refind himself. 

Serpents never leave anyone behind. Yet he felt left behind. His whole world had been changed. Was it for the better or for worse?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Chapter 4:

A few months later: 

It was a friday morning when their class was taking a trip to the local news broadcast station. They were learning the ins and outs. 

They were taking a minute bus there. Betty was the last one on. She was running back from New York. Dagwood had broken his leg. Betty needed to be there for him. 

Now she was back in time. Yet only one seat next to Jughead. Jughead was just looking out the window. He didn’t look too good. He seemed really sad. 

"You okay?" Betty asked.

“Fine.”

Betty rolled her eyes. She pulled up her tinder. She was matched with a guy. The giy automatically sent a reveal picture of himself to her. Betty uttered fuck as Jughead looked at her phone. Jughead just looked back to the window.

"Is this because of the break up and the wedding?" Betty asked.

“I said I’m fine.”

"Fine, let's talk about the way you spoke to me after we fucked." Jughead rolled his eyes. Sweet Pea said he should fuck her again. “How about let’s not talk?” Jughead scoffed.

"Actually let's play a game. We've had sex before so why not do it again. I'm sick of these apps. So let's just fuck again. Let's see who can make the other so horny."

“That’s not a good idea.”

"What have we got to loose? I haven't had sex in months. You need cheering up. I'm going out my mind worrying about the twins and need a distraction." Betty looked at him.

“Fine.”

Betty smirked at him. "I told you that you enjoyed it. I was right." Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty just ran her hand up his leg. "You did this to me that day." She whispered. Jughead just looked at her.

"We're at the back." She smirked.

"And in public." He told her. "Lodge has really done a number on you."

“Maybe.”

"We need to teach you to live a little." Betty seductively whispered.

“Yeah? How?”

"You need to live a normal people life and fuck people on a bus. It's fun." She winked. "I'm taking you to a diner tonight." She added.

“Okay...”

"I'm going to show you how I spend my friday night." Betty smiled.

Jughead nodded.

They got to the broadcast station. It was so intrested to see how everything works. They were there hours. Everyone headed to their separate hotels after. It was easier than just heading back later that night. It gave everyone the chance to enjoy that part of the city. 

Betty and Jughead headed to the diner. They walked in and sat down. Betty handed him the menu. "Pick something you really want and she's never let you have." Jughead nodded. She looked at the menu "I'm getting a large burger."

“I’ll get that too.”

"Okay. I'm getting a shake and a massive slice of cake." Betty smirked.

“Then so will I.”

Betty headed to the counter. She ordered politely sitting back down. Jughead was just scrolling through his phone. She pulled it way from him as he saw a photo of Veronica's engagement ring. Jughead just looked away.

"No phone tonight. Go pick a sing from the jukebox." Betty ordered.

“Betty just give me my phone.” He sighed.

"Jones, go and pick a song. You get this back once you do." She told him.

Jughead rolled his eyes and got up to go pick a song. Betty handed him the phone back. Her eyes lit up as she heard the song.

"I'm never gonna dance again.  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend. I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend. And waste a chance that I'd been given. So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you." She sang.

Jughead stayed silent and didn’t look at her. "No moping. You need a rebound. Go get the waitress number." Betty pulled him up.

“Stop. I’m fine.”

"If you say so. I just need you to prove it. Dance with me." She smirked.

"You are so annoying." Jughead softly smiled.

“Come on and dance Jones.” 

“Not happening.”

"You know you want too." Betty winked.

“I can’t dance. Plus I never would in public. It’s a diner not a dance floor.”

"I'm fine sat here." Jughead shook his head.

"Live a little." Betty began dancing to the song. The waiters and waitress joined her in their sections.

“Seriously?” 

“Yes. I’m not dancing.”

"Fine." Betty rolled her eyes. She began dancing as their food came. "Your girlfriend is so fun." Both Betty and Jughead laughed. "He wishes I was."

Jughead rolled his eyes. 

"Well if your single... can I give you my number?"

“Sure.”

Jughead and the lady exchanged numbers. Betty sat down smirking at Jughead. "Call me match maker." Betty winked at him. Jughead rolled his eyes again.

Betty ran her foot up his legs as she bit her burger. Jughead just focused on eating his food. He hadn't had a proper burger in at least a year. He always went to fancy restaurants with Veronica. The food was good but he missed comfort food. He couldn't help but moan. Betty smirked at him.

“What?” He said.

"When you moan like that I have flashbacks to our night." Jughead didn’t say anything. "It happened embrace it."

“I still think it was a mistake.”

"If I'm such a mistake why are you here with me?" Betty asked.

“Betty stop taking it personal. I said what we did was a mistake not you personally.”

"Hard to not take it personally when you fucked me. When your ex had been cheating on you. It's like I cheated on you! I'm going to get some air."

Betty stormed out. She was against the wall taking deep breaths. All she wanted to do was make him smile. That night they shared together she saw the carefree Jughead. He brought the carefree Betty back out. She felt like a teen again.

She came back in to see Jughead snogging the waiter. Betty grabbed her bag. "I've paid of dinner. Enjoy that. This mistake is going home and I didn't cheat." Betty snapped.

“What’s her problem?” The waitress asked him. 

“I need to go talk to her.”

"Okay. Message me." The waitress flirted.

Jughead nodded as he headed out after Betty. He saw her waiting for her taxi. “Betty what is your fucking problem?”

"You're treating me like I cheated on you! I didn't Jughead. All I did was the best sex odf my life with someone that hates me! All I wanted to do was cheer you up. I know you know Archie has asked me to be his best man!" Betty snapped.

“I just don’t understand why everyone in my life is trying to justify what happened! I’m sure you support Archie!”

"I fucking didn't! I have messages to prove that!" She poked his chest. "Just because your ashamed of sleeping with me doesn't mean I'm ashamed of what happened." Jughead didn’t say anything. "I knew it. All guys that have ever slept with me are ashamed of me." Betty looked away upset.

“I cheated on Veronica, Betty. I’m not that kind of person.”

"She cheated on you first. That's not the point. You look at me like I'm dirt on the ground since that night. Exactly like the others. They hate that I'm so career driven. That they think I have kids because I helped raised my sisters kids. No one ever gets to know the real me. Yeah I understand you never meant to cheat on her. But it happened and you're treating me like I cheated on you." Betty teared up.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel like that.”

"All I was trying to do is cheer you up. I got cheated on too you know. Reggie cheated on me with Veronica years ago. I knew the pain. I thought maybe we could be friends because I don't have many of those." She wiped her tears.

“We can be friends.”

"Can we though? I'm sorry you fucked me all night Juggie. If it was such a mistake why didn't you leave the first time?" Betty looked at him.

“I was drunk Betty. We both were.”

"Yet I remember everything." She told him.

"Me too." Jughead sighed.

"I get it Jughead we're just friends. The pleasure we felt that night was a one time thing. Now excuse me I have a date with a vibrator and a bottle of wine." Betty looked upset.

“Let’s hang out... watch a move or something... only if you want.”

Betty nodded. The taxi pulled up as they climbed in. Jughead gave the drive the address. It was a short ride. Betty was thankful as the drive kept looking at her weird.

They got out of the taxi and headed inside. Jughead's room was closer so they headed to his. They got in and Jughead picked out a movie for them. He didn't realise it was Betty's favourite horror movie. They sat on the bed. Her eyes lit up when it came on.

“What?” He said.

"I love this movie." Betty smiled.

“Me too.” Betty turned to him happily. "I like scary movies but I scare easily." She sat further on his bed.

“I don’t scare easily but I like scary movies.”

Betty nodded.

She pulled the blanket over them. The movie began and they kept a small space between them. Even though Jughead didn’t scare easily there was always one part that made him jump. When it came on he jumped slightly and grabbed her thigh underneath the blanket. He didn’t realize he was doing it.

Betty just held his hand. She was soothing him. "You don't scare easily my ass." Betty giggled.

“It’s just that one scene.”

"Sure." She winked at him. Jughead looked at her. She spoke too soon as she jumped. As she did that she squeezed her thighs together. "Sorry." Betty uttered.

“Don’t be.”

"Shall we watch another one?" Jughead gave her a cheeky smile putting another one on. Straight away she jumped. He laughed softly. "It's not funny." Betty playfully hit him. “It’s a little funny.” He squeezed her thigh. Betty giggled at him. She squeezed his hand back. 

He smiled at her. She smiled too, leaning her head on his shoulders. They just finished the movie. It was nice just to watch a movie. Veronica never let him pick. It was even better watching it with someone who genuinely wanted too.

Jughead kept smiling at her. "You have a nice smile." Betty whispered. 

“Yeah?”

"Yeah. No one ever saw it in any pictures except the ones on your insta which are old." Jughead just smiled faintly. "See, pretty." She shrugged.

Jughead turned back to the movie. Throughout the movie he kept squeezing her thigh. The movie came to an end. Betty was pulling her jacket on. It was getting late.

“Leaving so soon?” Jughead said.

"I can stay."Betty sat back down. She did answer Polly's call. Juniper wouldn't go to sleep without Betty's singing. She sang for her. "There honey. Go to sleep now." Jughead smiled at her putting a musical on for her.

They sat together and watched a couple more movies. Betty was falling asleep on his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her waist. He didn't want to wake her. He knew he had to though. 

“Betts.” He gently shook her.

"Where's the fire? Are the twins okay?" She mumbled still asleep.

“Everything’s fine. I just figured you’d want to go to your own room.” Betty nodded. "I'm a few floors up." She sat up.

Jughead nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning."

“Night Betts.”

"I like that." She sleepily kissed his cheek. "Night Juggie." Betty left his room leaving him alone. 

Jughead decided to face time his friends. He was in such a good mood. "You look happy." Toni smiled.

"He looks like he got laid." Sweet Pea teased.

"Or high." Fangs added.

Jughead rolled his eyes. “I just had a movie night with Betty.”

"Jughead's love language." Toni teased.

“Seriously T?”

"She's right." Fangs said. "Is she that annoying girl?"

“Yes.”

"What happened?" Sweet Pea wondered.

“Nothing happened.”

"So no touches?" Toni smirked.

“No.”

Jughead didn't want to tell them. It was a few touches of her thigh. He really enjoyed their night after the diner event. He knew it wouldn’t be the last time they spent time together and that made him smile.

"Something went down." Sweet pea teased.

“Nothing did.”

"I'm going to bed. I have an early session with a client." Sweet Pea said. 

After he left they all left one by one. Jughead slept well last night. He was hoping the next morning she would sit with him. He woke up the next morning and packed up to leave. Getting on the mini bus she saved him a seat. Their professor was so ready to leave.

Jughead smiled and sat with her. Betty looked exhausted. That night she had a nightmare from the new movie he showed her. 

“You okay?” He asked.

"I had a nightmare. I also had Polly calling me through the night. Dagwood broke his leg and it's in a moon boot. He might need surgery." Betty shrugged.

Jughead nodded.

"Thank you."

“For what?”

"Last night." Betty smiled.

"I enjoyed it too. I like staying in on a friday night." Jughead told her.

"Me too." She pulled her seat belt on.

Jughead sat next to her. Betty had coffee in her hands. She handed him one. Jughead happily took it. He tried not pull a face when he realised she put milk and sugar in it.

"Is it okay? I just got you black coffee. I have milk and sugar in my bag." Betty took a sip of hers and spat it out on herself. Jughead burst out laughing as they swapped.

They both took a sip “Much better.”

"Yeah." She smiled. "Now I've ruined my top." Jughead handed her his flannel. "Thank you." Betty pulled it on.

“No problem.”

Jughead smiled at her. Something had changed between them. Jughead felt more comfortable with her. It was a shift and it felt right. He felt happy with her. He hadn't been this happy in awhile. Maybe things are changing for the better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A few weeks later Betty and Jughead decided to do a study session. Betty was going back to Riverdale for the twins party that weekend. So as they study she needed to bake. Jughead didn't mind at all.

They sat in Betty’s dorm going over notes. Betty was at her mini kitchen making the batter mix.

"I can't believe you're baking and studying." Jughead teased. Betty just shrugged. “I didn’t want to reschedule.”

"You're adorable." He smiled. "But you have a little something on your face."

“I do?”

"This." Jughead put icing on her lips.

Betty smiled at him. He glanced at her lips. She slowly licked it off. Jughead looked at her as they kept eye contact. "You have something there." Betty flew flour at him. 

He smiled faintly. Betty leaned in and kissed his cheek as Jughead smiled at her. "Now we match." Jughead laughed softly. "Come with me this weekend."

“You want me to? Why?”

"Well a 5 year birthday party isn't fun by myself. We can hang out more." Betty shrugged.

“Sure. I don’t have any plans.” He shrugged.

Betty smiled excitedly. She hugged him, putting icing sugar on his cheek. Jughead licked it off. He accidentally caught her finger.

“Sorry.”

"Don't be. It tickled." She dipped her finger in licking the icing sugar.

Jughead sat back down to look over the notes. They spent the night revising and baking. Jughead messaged his friends throughout. They now think he has a crush. Jughead kept denying it.

T: you're going back to Riverdale for her!

J: so? She just wanted company.

P: More likes wants to fuck you.

J: she doesn’t. She had the chance to kiss me but she didn’t.

F: maybe but she sounds worried. You know since the last time you kissed.

J: it’s not a big deal.

"Juggie are you paying attention?" Betty wrapped her arms behind him. "I asked you a question."

“Sorry. What did you ask?”

"If you want to stay over so we can just go in the morning." Betty looked at him.

“Sure. I’d have to stop home and get my stuff.” Jughead smiled. “Or you could just stay with me at my place?” He added.

"I'd like that. It would be easier." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"Let me grab my things."

Jughead just nodded.

Betty headed to grab her things. She pulled her sexy pjs in her bag and his flannel and her jeans. She had already pre packed for the Riverdale trip.

Jughead was in charge of holding the cakes. Betty was slightly worried but trusted him. They put them in a safe space when they got to his place.

"You have an amazing book collection!"

“That’s only half of it.” He laughed softly. She looked at him in shock. “I keep the rest in the closet. I switch them out on the bookshelf every couple months.”

"I would love a large book collection one day. Just have a room in my house filled off books. A little corner for my kids painted all fun." Betty blushed.

“I want a big house with a library in it, some day.”

"Me too." Jughead just smiled faintly. "I can sleep on the floor." Betty told him.

“Take my bed, I’ll take the couch.”

"We could share?" She blushed. Betty couldn't help but remember their night together.

“If you don’t mind.” He shrugged.

"I don't mind. I'm going to change."

“Okay.”

Betty came out in her silk pink pjs. They clung to her body perfectly. Jughead was setting up the couch for them to watch a movie. She jumped on the couch.

Jughead headed to his room to change into his pajamas. He came out topless. He was just in his pajama pants. He sat next to her. Betty was checking out his tattoos. Jughead didn’t notice. He put on a scary movie for them.

She moved her focus to the screen. He was so gorgeous. She couldn’t stop thinking about their night together. Betty decided to make a move. She slipped her hand on his lap.

He just glanced over at her. Betty smiled at him as he smiled back. She jumped at the film. This was the worst one. Jughead pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around him.

Each time they were a scary moment she hid her face in his chest. He just held her. "This is so scary." Betty pouted.

“No it’s not.”

"For you." She cupped his cheeks.

“It’s not that bad. It’s just a movie Betts.”

"Shut up and kiss me Juggie." Betty tried being directed.

Jughead held her face. He leaned in and kissed her softly. He felt her smirk into the kiss. He deepened the kiss. Betty slipped her tongue in. He pulled her in closer by her waist. They both were enjoying the kiss. They ended up pulling away. Jughead looked at her.

"I was waiting to do that the whole car ride here." She confessed.

“Yeah?”

Betty nodded.

"I'm glad you did." Jughead kissed her again.

"Me too."

________

Riverdale:

They arrived in Riverdale in the afternoon. They were both tired from driving. Jughead was nervous being on the Northside. He was even more nervous to meet Polly and the twins.

Luckily he didn't see them until the party on sunday. Betty was stressed rushing around getting everything perfect for the twins. They were like her own. Jughead could see how Polly hated that. She was jealous of the twins relationship with her sister. Jughead pulled Betty aside.

"You okay?" Betty smiled."The foods open now too." She added.

“Betts, why don’t you let your sister take care of the rest of this? They’re her kids.”

"She left them with me since they were babies Juggie. Me and My mum took care off them. She abandoned them and just came back. I'm trying but the twins ask for me. She's been drinking since this morning." Betty sighed.

“All I’m saying is she looks really upset. She’s here now. Let her have some part in this.”

Betty nodded. "Come outside with me?" She whispered.

“All I’m saying is she looks really upset. She’s here now. Let her have some part in this.”

Jughead nodded as he followed her out. They sat on the wall as kids ran around. "Its not fair." Betty whispered.

"I struggled for five years Juggie with my mum. Then my mum died when they turned 2. I had the hard years. She came back last year with things so easy." She looked at the twins, she began tearing up.

“I know. But it should be good that she’s trying.”

"I guess. I'm just angry. Why couldn't she do that years ago?" Betty leaned her head on him. "God you downgraded. You had Veronica Lodge. Now you're kissing a no body who is angry at her own sister."

“Don’t say that. I would be angry too. I know what it’s like to be left behind. But you need to realize that she just wasn’t in a good place and she’s learning. She knows what she did wrong and she’s here now.”

"But she's never apologised Juggie. She snaps at me. You know what she said last night to me? She said now you have a boyfriend you can focus less on my kids. That hurt me." Betty hid her face.

“She just wants to feel like a mother Betts.”

"I know. But she took years from my life Juggie and she never thanked me. Can we go for a walk?" Betty asked.

Jughead nodded.

Betty held his hands as the twins ran up to her. "Don't go." They told her. "I'm just going for a walk with Juggie. Mummy will do the party games." She told them.

“Okay.”

Jughead was proud of her. They headed to the river. They sat down by it. She hugged him tightly. Jughead kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." Betty whispered.

“For what?”

"Being here. I struggle letting go." She confessed.

“You don’t need to thank me.”

"I do a couple months ago you hated me. Now your my closest friend. Hopefully more." Betty smiled.

“I didn’t hate you.”

"It looked like it." She looked up at him.

“I didn’t hate you. I just knew I had to keep myself away from you.” Betty looked at him confused. She wanted him to explain. “I was just really attracted to you. I didn’t know if I could keep myself from acting on it.”

"You Jones are a mystery." Betty sat on his lap.

“How?”

"You just are." She kissed him. "You were that sexy new guy. Did you know you were sat in my seat too?" She added.

“Really?”

"Yeah but I didn't care. You were cute." Betty giggled. Jughead smiled at her. "We haven't talked about the wedding I'm invited too." She kissed his neck.

“I’m not going.”

"I guessed. I was hoping we could share a hotel room though? Have a sexy night together."

“Where would we go?”

"The wedding is in Riverdale. There's the cabins near there." Betty shrugged.

“Or we could go somewhere nice and spend a few days there?”

"I would love that. I promise Arch but I think he's kicked me off his groomsmen." She sighed.

“Right... I forgot about that... you go to the wedding. I’ll be fine.”

Betty showed Jughead the messaged. "I got this earlier. I think I'm uninvited. Veronica doesn't want me there either."

“Call him. Try and sort it out.”

"Maybe we could take the trip before that?" Betty smiled.

“Sure.” He shrugged. Betty cupped his cheeks. "You Jughead Jones are amazing. The best guy I've seen in a long time."

“You thought I was an asshole not too long ago.” He teased.

"That's before I knew this you." Betty kissed him. "I could fall in love with this guy."

Jughead kissed her back. It was a soft gentle kiss. Whilst they kissed their phones rang. Veronica was ringing Jughead and Archie, Betty. They reluctantly answered. They wanted to meet up at Pops. They were in Riverdale looking at venues. 

Jughead told them no. He hung up on her. He just held Betty as she spoke to him about nonsense. He felt calm with her. Jughead was in a bad mood now. 

“You should go meet up with them.” Jughead said. “Archie is your friend.”

"I came here with you... hopefully my soon to be boyfriend?" She stroked his cheeks."How about you show me the Southside?" Betty added.

“Sure I guess.”

Betty passed him her phone. "Pick a song. I'm cheering you up." Jughead put on a song he likes. Betty stood up holding her hand out to him. "Either you dance or I'll do my Donald duck impression to this song." She smiled.

“Betty dancing isn’t something that will cheer me up. It would put me in an even worse mood. I’m not like you.”

"I'm trying to makeup you smile Jughead." Betty pouted."I'm going to kill her when I see her." She added.

“Can we just go back to your sisters house?”

Betty nodded.

They headed back to the house. Getting back to the party things had changed between them. Jughead was closed off. Betty was letting him be like that. She helped Polly with the party games. It felt awkward again. 

Jughead was just sitting outside by the food. An hour later Betty came to sit with him. She brought him a slice of cake apologising. Jughead just thanked her quietly.

"I'm sorry. I get it, I truly do. First loves are the hardest to move on from. I'm sorry, I just want to make you smile. I don't want to be that rebound girl. I want to be that girl you see saying I do, someday."

Betty just nervously played with her hands. Maybe they weren't ready for one another. Maybe it was crappy timing and needed to wait a little longer. They have a connection. The connection is there and strong but someone's heart was still in the past.

“I just don’t think this whole thing is good timing.” Jughead said.

"I know." Betty whispered. "I have crappy timing." She teared up.

“Please don’t take this personal. I just think I should go back home.”

Betty nodded. "I know it's not personal Jughead. We've grew so close so fast." She wiped her tears.

Jughead nodded.

Betty just hugged him as he hugged her back. She just cried softly into his chest. She felt like nothing went right for her. They just sat like that for awhile. Jughead felt bad for leading her on. He never meant too.

Betty pulled away to look at him. "Will you be okay getting home?" She whispered, worried.

“Yeah.”

"I feel horrible. I dragged you all the way out here." Betty looked at him.

"Don't be Betts. I needed this trip home. I needed to breath a different air. Thank you for that." He kissed her cheek.

"It's okay." Betty tried not cry. 

Jughead just held her. Betty walked him to the bus station. She knew the second they get to New York things will be different. So she would take that extra 15 minutes with him before that. 

Soon Jughead was off on the bus home.

They both knew right in that moment things would be different. They've worked so hard to try be more but the timing wasn't right. If someone saw Betty now this emotional they wouldn't understand why. Their connection just grew and grew for it to stay static but their connection still growing. They knew the painful thing was the right thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

1 year later- 

Headlines hit the streets that Veronica Lodge wasn't Lodge no more. She was now married to her first love Archie Andrews.

Jughead moved classes to focus on himself. He couldn't see Betty everyday knowing how they left off. Timing wasn't right. He wasn't in the right headspace for a love like that. 

Betty had gotten herself an apprenticeship at one of the most readable magazine's in New York. She was committing between that and college. College allowed her to put that down as work experience.

Betty was currently on a night out with Kevin. They were meeting his boyfriend's friends. He was too nervous to go alone. So they were now in a loud crappy club Betty didn't want to be in. She wanted to be at home watching her new tv show in her pajamas.

She looked around. They were waiting for Kevin’s boyfriend. Kevin ran over to him. He kissed him passionately.

“Hey babe.”

"This is Betty Cooper." Kevin smiled.

“Hi.” Betty smiled too.

"I've heard alot about you from Kevin and Jughead." Fangs smiled as well.

“You know Jughead?”

"He's practically family." He smiled.

"How is he?" Betty wondered. 

"Ask him yourself." 

Betty looked up to see Jughead walking over to them. Behind him was a blonde woman. Toni, Sweet Pea and her cousin. That was a weird coincidence.

“Hey.” Jughead said.

"Hi Juggie." Betty whispered. "How are you?" She added.

“I’m good.”

"That's good. I miss you." Betty smiled.

"Baby who is this?" The blonde asked.

“My friend Betty.”

"I'm Sabrina, his girlfriend." She smiled. 

Betty nodded, upset. She excused herself for air. Jughead just sighed, he decided to go see her. He told everyone he was going outside for a cigarette. He found her on the bench.

“Hey Betts.”

"Hi Juggie. It was getting stuffy in there." Betty lied. “Betts.” He gave her a look, knowing she was lying.

"Fine, I'm jealous." She looked away. She didn't want to ruin her makeup from crying. Jughead nodded. "You moved classes." Betty looked at him hurt.

“I had to.”

"You didn't say goodbye." She began to smudge her makeup from her tears.

“I’m sorry. I still really care about you Betty.”

Betty nodded. "I thought maybe if I waited for you." Betty confessed.

“You waited?”

"Yeah. I really like you." She pulled her jacket around her.

“I saw you out on a date one night... I figured you moved on.”

"It wasn't a date Juggie. It was a work interview over dinner." Betty sighed.

“Oh.”

"I got an apprenticeship at the biggest NYC magazine. When I found out I wanted to tell you but I promised to give you air to breath." Betty pulled her heels off.

Jughead nodded.

"I'm happy for you." She lied.

“No you’re not.”

"I'm trying to be. I'm sorry, a lot has happened this year. Polly got a job in Arizona and she took the twins. She didn't let me say goodbye." Betty told him. "It's silly but in that moment I never knew how much I needed you. You're stupid warm hugs and reassuring me." She added.

He just nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm unloading all my shit onto you." Betty moved closer to him.

“Betty it’s fine.” Jughead uttered. "Don't ever apologise for needing a friend." He added.

Betty leaned over and hugged him. He hugged her back. Jughead gently stroked her hair calming her. That made Betty cry even more. She missed him so much. Jughead held her tightly. He had missed her so much too.

“We should probably head back inside.” Jughead whispered.

"I guess." She whispered. " Sorry for looking like a basic drunk bitch crying over nothing onto you. I promise I'm sober." Betty laughed softly through her tears.

“Stop apologizing. You have nothing to apologize for.”

"I'm so glad your here. I've been too hard on myself." She just held him. She didn't want to let go. He just hugged her. 

They sat outside holding each other for a good then minutes before heading in. They slipped into the booth. Betty talked to Cheryl about the twins and the move. Sabrina tried to talk to Betty but she wasn't ready for that.

Jughead was getting drunk. He was too conflicted with his feelings and wanted to ignore them for the night. Sabrina didn't care. They were being very affectionate. They were showing alot of PDA. Toni hadn't met Betty until now but she did a good job with Cheryl to distracted Betty from that.

The night was passing on and Jughead was drunk. Everyone began heading out. Betty didn't want Jughead to be going home with a tipsy Sabrina. She was the only one who didn't drink. She had work the next day, Sunday. Betty decided to do the right thing and take them both home.

She dropped Sabrina off first before taking Jughead home. He wouldn’t stop talking on the car ride there and mumbling drunk thoughts.

"What are you saying?" Betty giggled.

“You’re so fucking sexy.”

"Thank you and you are off your head drunk." She hugged him.

“Come inside with me.” He smirked.

"Only to make sure your safe." Betty playfully rolled her eyes.

Betty followed him inside. She made sure to get him to drink water. She placed a glass of water and paracetamol for tomorrow's headache. Betty managed to get him in bed. Jughead pulled her down on the bed, on top of him.

"What?" Betty moved his hair out the way.

“I’ve missed you. I don’t love Sabrina. I love you.” He slurred.

"You're drunk Juggie." She whispered.

“I want you. Stay.”

"I'll only stay to make sure you don't swallow on your vomit when your asleep." Betty played with his hair. "You'll be so hungover." She added in a giggle.

“Let me kiss you.”

"No, not until you're single." Betty laid next to him.

“You’re mean.” He turned away from her.

"You're drunk." She hugged his waist. "And in a mood now." Betty teased. Jughead turned to look at her. "What?" She stroked his face.

“I miss you.”

"I miss you. I've had a bad year." Betty uttered. He just glanced at her lips. "Stop that." She smiled. 

“Make me.”

Betty put her hands over his eyes. Jughead just leaned in to kiss her. Betty covered his mouth instead to stop him.

"We're doing it right this time Juggie." She told him. "Sabrina isn't Veronica. She didn't cheat on you like Veronica. We can hug for tonight."

“I want you.” He moved his hands lower down on her waist.

"Baby not now." Betty slipped up.

Jughead always got super horny when drunk. Betty used to find it funny but now she was getting annoyed. She couldn’t let herself give in.

"Fine." He pouted. He turned away from her again. Betty just crawled out of his bed. She decided to go sleep on the couch. “Where are you going?”

"On the couch. You're a horny bunny." She teased.

“You’re mean.”

"I'm sober." Betty held his hand. Jughead just looked at her. "Don't give me that look. Go to sleep." She told him.

“Fine.”

"Thank you. In the morning I'll cook your favourite." She kissed his cheek.

Jughead nodded.

He turned back around to hold Betty. Once he shut his eyes he was out for the night. He woke up early to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He checked the time and it was six in the morning.

His head was pounding. He barely remembered the previous night. He got up to see Betty. She had changed into spare clothes she kept in her bag. She knew there was a chance she ended up on Kevin's couch last night.

“Betty?”

"We didn't do anything Juggie. You were really drunk and I needed to know you were safe. I took you and Sabrina home. I promised last night to make you breakfast before I leave for work." Betty rambled.

“Oh.”

"Sorry... I know you would rather have Sabrina here. I'll just go."

“Betty stop. You’re in your head too much.”

"It's hard to get out of it when it's the only friend I've had for awhile." Betty shrugged. 

“What did you make?” He asked, changing the subject.

"Your favourite." Her eyes lit up. "Here eat up."

“Thank you.”

"I like baking." She shrugged.

Jughead just sat down to eat. Whilst he ate Betty did her hair for work. Jughead let her get ready in his room. She came out looking stunning. She had no makeup on. Her hair a curly mess and she was all set to go. Jughead just looked at her.

"Thank you. You have the most comfortable bed." Betty smiled. Jughead laughed softly. "I could sleep in it forever."

“It is pretty comfortable.” He shrugged.

"Yeah." Betty pulled her jacket on.

“It was nice seeing you again Betty. I’m sorry you had to deal with me last night. Hopefully I wasn’t too bad.” He teased.

"I missed it. You said a few interesting things." Betty smiled.

“Like what? I remember nothing.”

"Well you kept trying to get me to have sex with you. I wanted too just not like this. You called me mean, sexy and pretty. You held me like I was the only thing that mattered as you uttered you love me." Betty smiled again.

“Please tell me you’re joking. Betty I’m sorry.”

"I'm not joking Juggie. Don't be sorry. It was nice just to hold you." She shrugged.

“I get really crazy when I’m drunk.”

"I saw." Jughead sighed. "It's okay Juggie. I just needed to hold you for a night. I needed that. So thank you, I have to rush off to work."

Jughead nodded.

Betty walked up to him and kissed his cheek. She left his apartment to head to work. That day he messaged his friends.

J: I fucked up.

P: tell us about it. How could you snog Sab like that in front of Betty? That was heartless.

T: you were drunk.

F: if I knew she was coming I would have told you.

J: Betty stayed over last night.

F: did you fuck?

J: of course not.

T: then what's the big deal? You and her have shit timing but a good connection.

J: she said I kept trying to get in her pants.

P: you do get horny when drunk. She is sexy too.

J: I really miss her.

T: then you know what to do..

J: no, I don’t

F: do you love Sabrina? Do you love Betty? Who do you have the better connection with? Why is it you always find yourself going to her even when you hated her?

J: I don’t know.

T: don't hurt her again Jughead. All she did was be there with the Veronica thing. Help you find yourself again.

J: I just don’t know where my head is at.

F: take time away from both of them or take them on a trip.

J: maybe I just need time. I don’t know.

T: I bet it was nice waking up to her.

_______

Later that day he got a message from Betty. She was going to smash therapy and wanted to see if he would come. Jughead politely declined. That wasn’t his thing.

B: it will be fun.

J: that’s really not my kind of thing.

B: okay.

J: maybe we can meet up for coffee sometime soon though.

B: tomorrow?

J: sure.

B: see you then x.

The following day they met at a cafe near college. Betty was in class but had finished. Betty was already there when Jughead came in. He smiled over at her. She had already got them coffee and cakes to share.

“Hey.” He sat down.

"Hey." Betty hugged him.

“I just wanted to apologize again. I’m really sorry for how I was the other night. I was drunk so whatever I said I didn’t mean it. I’m really sorry.”

"Oh." She whispered. "It's okay." Jughead nodded. "How's Sab?" Betty asked.

“Good.” Betty nodded. "I got you a gift. It said on Facebook your birthday is tomorrow."

“You didn’t have to get me anything. I don’t like my birthday.”

"I know you don't but I know you love this as a hobby." Betty had bought him a second hand camera.

“Betty you really didn’t have to do that. Thank you.”

"Open it." Betty smiled. He opened it up to see the camera. His eyes lit up. He had been taking classes in secret. “Thank you Betts.”

"It's fine." She smiled.

“I love it.” Betty smiled excitedly as hea smiled back. "How is everything?" Jughead shrugged. “Why shrug? Is everything okay?”

"I miss you." He confessed.

“I miss you too.”

"I think I need to break up with her." Jughead whispered.

"Really?" 

Jughead nodded.

“Why?” 

“I don’t love her.”

"Oh." Betty smiled. Jughead just looked at her. "Drunk Juggie told me."

“What else did i say?”

"You love me." Betty smiled.

Jughead nodded.

"I love you." Betty confessed.

“I love you too.” He held her hand.

"What happens after?"

“I don’t know. I need to sort everything out.”

Betty nodded.

“But I want to give us another chance.”

"We never got a chance Juggie." Betty whispered. "But I want one with you."

Jughead smiled and held her hand. "I want a future with you Betty. You are the girl of my dreams."

"Stop it." Betty giggled. Jughead smiled at her"We never got a chance Juggie." Betty whispered.

In that moment they knew they had a future together finally. They could move on and finally be a couple. It was about time. That's all they've ever wanted and now they could finally have it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

Graduation was upon on them. The year group was so excited. New opportunities and new directions. They are graduating now two years later. They were together so strong but they had weaknesses. Yet they talked them out. Jughead wanted to make it work.

They had a small graduation ceremony. Jughead graduated already since he wasn’t completely in college. He was just working for credits.

They were all out celebrating. Jughead and Betty we’re going out to dinner with their friends to celebrate.

"Do I look okay, baby?"

“You look amazing.” Betty kissed him. "I love you."

“I love you too.”

"Let's move." She smiled.

"I mean in together or to a different state like Arizona?"

“Why would we move?”

"There's a photography gig and a journalist gig opened up. Also the twins.." She casually added.

“Oh. You want to go to the twins.” He sighed.

"I just want to visit them. Polly is doing really well." Betty hugged him. She was trying to sweet talk him.

Jughead nodded. "Or we could go to a spa?" He suggested.

"A spa sounds nice. I have been stressed about that promotion at work. I have worked my up since an intern." Betty played with his hair.

Jughead nodded.

"Also..." She playfully sucked a hickey to his neck.

“Also?”

"We could have some fun." Betty winked as Jughead smirked."Let's book it." He picked her up.

Betty kissed him back. They pulled away booking it for Sunday. They headed to the restaurant when they saw Archie and Veronica. Jughead wanted to leave. Veronica came over to them.

"Hey." Veronica smiled. "Can we talk?"

“Why?”

"To apologise." Veronica said. Betty rolled her eyes.

“Go ahead but I’m not accepting it.”

"I never meant to hurt you. I am sorry for that. Yet I can't change it. You two are a good couple. I wish you the best. Betty, I hope someday we can be friends again."

Jughead just looked at Betty."Give it time." Betty shrugged. “Betts can we go?” Jughead said.

"Of course. We have some packing to do."  
He nodded as they both left. The moment he got outside he held Betty. Betty kissed his cheek. "My surprise is ruined. No pretty cake." He sighed.

“Your surprise?”

"I got you a Congratulations cake with a ring in it."

“A ring?”

"Yeah. I wanted you to decide what it meant." He confessed.

Betty hugged him, jumping up onto him. She kissed him passionately. He made sure to support her so she couldn't fall.

“Tell me what you want the ring to mean.” Betty smiled.

"Marriage."

“Me too.” Jughead got down on one knee. He smiled happily. "Betty Cooper, marry me?" 

“Yes!”

"Now I have to go inside to get the ring." He smiled.

“Okay.”

Jughead headed back inside. The waiter grabbed it for him immediately. They took the cake back to Jughead’s. Jughead slipped the ring on her once they got back. 

She kissed him lovingly. He kissed her back. "Let's get a dog and have a long engagement."

“That’s very specific.” She teased.

"Well we need to save up. Move to a bigger place and I want a dog." Jughead smiled.

“A long engagement would be good.” She kissed him.

"Perfect."

Betty kissed him again deepening the kiss. Jughead kissed her happily. He picked her up carrying her to their bedroom. She wrapped her legs around him. Jughead was so happy. He ran his hands up her legs.

“I love you.” Betty smiled.

"God Betts I love you so much." Jughead kissed her.

Betty kissed him back heatedly. They began slowly taking each others clothes off. They were so happy. They needed each other. Each time they did make love it was passionate and hot.

It was like they were addicted to each other’s bodies. It was the want and need of one another. A deep passion that was only heightened with each kiss and touch. They quickly finished undressing each other. They needed each other. They made sure to wear protection. They weren't ready for a child yet.

They moved slowly within one another. They wanted to make it last as long as possible. Each time they made love they loved teasing one another. Listening to watch one another want and pleasuring one another.

They held each other as they moved slowly. They weren't in their heads. They were just feeling one another. He kept moving. He knew they were both close. Betty kissed him as she came with him.

"I'm going to have the best sex all the time." Jughead laughed softly. He kissed her happily. "My husband is hot."

“I’m not your husband yet.” He kissed her.

"Let me dream." Betty giggled.

Jughead kissed her. He was so happy. That night he held Betty all night. He couldn’t stop kissing her. He was so happy. He didn't sleep that night. He couldn't believe she was going to be his for life. He’s never felt this happy.

Jughead was never this happy with anyone before. Betty Cooper was just a simple classmate but now she was so much more. 

She was his soulmate.

He couldn't imagine anyone else to it but her. Things happen for a reason and she came into his life at the right moment. Now he couldn’t wait for their future together.

Their future had endlessly opportunities together. Marriage was the beginning of a new chapter for them. Classmates no more but long life partners.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy this fic. Check out our other fics and my individual ones.


End file.
